A deep orange sky
by Scotch tape12
Summary: Rainbow Dash goes out of her way to help young Scootaloo learn to fly, as the two bond a family together


**A deep orange sky**

**Cahpter 1**

What a warm day. Warm days like these made everything better for me. The sun used to warm the skin on my body, and give me a nice cozy feeling. I can still enjoy this, for I never forgot the pleasure. I don't need to feel it again to remember. I remember everything. Yes sir, everything. Might as well prove it to you anyways. Not much left for me to do here, but to talk to others. Just listen well, okay? I enjoy this story. It has always been my favorite to tell to other ponies.

I had always loved watching other ponies enjoy themselves. The smiles that gleamed upon their faces always made me grin. Not too many things make me dawn a smile. But after all, smiles are contagious. I would see many ponies working, playing and having long conversations, and out of all those ponies, I would see which one had the best smile. Well, one day, I saw two fantastic smiles. They were the best smiles in all of equestria by far. I'm sure of it. Of course, smiles like those are earned with love, care and friendship. My story is about just that. The love, care and friendship of two ponies that bond a family together. I remember meeting them down by sweet apple acres...

"C'mon, Rainbow Dash!" Pleaded a a little filly named Scootaloo. Scootaloo was trying to persuade her Idol, Rainbow Dash, to perform her signature move. "You gotta show me again! It's the most awesomest thing I've ever seen!"

"Well, okay squirt." Replied Rainbow Dash, stretching her wings for her spectacle stunt. "Just for you." A sonic Rainboom, they called it I believe. An explosion of colors in the sky, created by breaking the sound barrier. As history goes, Rainbow Dash is the only pony to have ever been able to pull off this stunt. Sweet apple acres was a perfect location to practice such a stunt. Besides the many apple trees, there was a massive field that seemed to go on for two miles.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be awesome!" Scootaloo shouted, hopping up and down in excitement.

"You betcha, squirt!" Said Rainbow Dash, now readying her wings. "Now watch and learn!" With that, she used all her might for lift off. Within a single flap from both wings, she was 15 feet off the air. An incredible height with one wing beat. The beats that followed increased her speed greatly, beyond anyone's imagination. Scootaloo watched in awe, with her lower jaw dropped. After ten seconds, Rainbow Dash was roughly one hundred feet in the air. It was an incredible sight to see. If you were there, you would have said the same thing. I'm sure of it. She braced herself for impact, as she thinned the angle of her wings and directed herself towards the ground. This was it. The Sonic Rainboom. She speeded down towards the ground at incredible speed, leaving behind a trail of a faint rainbow. I could see Scootaloo in absolute amazement, like myself. I continued to watch as well. I didn't want to miss any of this. The faint rainbow behind her began to become thicker with color. It was just beautiful. It was right there, three feet before hitting the ground, she had pulled it off. A sonic Rainboom. Damn, it was crazy. The ground shook a bit, and a blast of multiple colors flashed towards me. It sounded like a faint nuclear bomb going off. I had fallen back a bit, but could easily get my footing back. Scootaloo had much of the same reaction as me. I saw her stumble backwards, but she continued to watch with amazement. Anyways, the Rainboom was overall beautifull. It was the only one I had ever seen, and ever will see. Rainbow Dash was still in the air, but she was lowering herself down towards Scootaloo.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Scootaloo shouted with glee. "You're the most awesome pony in Equestria, Rainbow Dash!"

"Aw, thanks squirt. It means a lot." Replied Rainbow Dash,, who was now on the ground in front of Scootaloo. "You just gotta keep practicing, ya know? If you do that, I bet you can accomplish anything."

"I hope I could be just like you, Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said. "How long did it take you to become such a great flyer?"

"Well, I was about your age, maybe a bit older." Said Rainbow Dash, looking up at the sky, scratching her head. Her Mane was a bit fuzzy from the stunt. "You just gotta stick with flight school. I had dropped out a few years after pulling off the Rainboom. I had figured I didn't need the training anymore. How are you doing in flight school anyways, scoot? I always see you down here at ponyville." This brought Scootaloo to immediate attention.

"Well..." Scootaloo started. "I have never actually been to flight school, to tell you the truth. I go to school with Apple Boom and Sweetie Belle."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash said, with absolute confusion. She was still scratching her head. "Your parents have you attend Cherrilee's school? What about cloudsdale?" The two ponies began to start walking around sweet apple acres.

"I've never been to Cloudsdale." Scootaloo confessed to Rainbow Dash. I could see that Scootaloo was beginning to lower her head. "I've never seen what's up there. Those massive buildings and those large clouds. I've never been able to actually fly right either." Rainbow Dash was beginning to have a sad look on her face. It was clear that she had never known about Scootaloo not being able to visit where her own kind live. "To be honest, Rainbow, I don't even know where my parents are." Rainbow Dash stopped walking for a brief second, but catched up to Scootaloo.

"Who takes care of you, kid?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was getting curious. "Where have you been living?"

"Well." Scootaloo continued. "I always try to get the chance to stay overnight with Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle. If I can't, I would stay overnight at the school. It's never locked." I listened as carefully as possible to Scootaloo's cause. She was a homeless filly. This was the first time she had any pony about being homeless. " I manage though. It's hard, but I figure if I keep practicing on my flying skills, I could make it up there. Up in cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo had made their way out of the acres, and dawned over ponyvile. It was getting late. The sky was a deep orange, and sounds of crickets and frogs could be heard. The two looked up at the orange sky.

"Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking at the sky

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to teach you to fly."


End file.
